


Unfinished Symphony

by ToxicRabbit12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Multi, No Smut, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor WilburSoot, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRabbit12/pseuds/ToxicRabbit12
Summary: Wilbur Blows up L'manburg and Technoblade decides that Being king is better then no government at all.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first DreamSMP fanfic! alot of this stuff is gonna be wanky but I really like this so far

Tommy grabbed the sword and his shield, looking up at the sunset before scowling. Wilbur had already blown up L'manburg and he didn't want anymore of it taken from him. Technoblade looked at the child and smirked, his crossbow pointed at him and Tubbo.

  
  


"I will kill everyone here until there is no government."

Technoblade smiled, he looked around seeing the fear on people's faces.

"Doesn't that make you a form of government? A tyrant?"

Tubbo stuttered out, holding his injured arm behind Tommy. The pig snorted and looked around, smirking.

"You know, I may be an anarchist but the idea of me being in control of the lot of you after you  _ used _ me makes me happy."

Technoblade smiled and pointed his crossbow up, shooting it into the sky watching the colours pop out. Looking around at the people and pointing out Dream.

"Dream, crown me king."

Everyone turned there head to Dream, Niki gulping and holding the picture of Wilbur she had. The masked man smirked and looked around. 

"Long live the king. Long live Technoblade."

Everyone around gasped , Tommy grabbed onto Tubbo and gulped. Fundy growled and held his sword. The fur on his back stood as he barked.

"He is not my king."

Technoblade looked at him and loaded his bow, pointing it at Fundy. 

"I'm not afraid to kill a  _ mutt _ Fundy."

Fundy growled and launched at the pig, gripping onto his flesh as technoblade huffed and shot his bow. The fox coughed and fell backwards,the fireworks burning into his skin and melting the flesh, his fur being burnt off. 

"FUNDY!"

Tommy screamed, dropping his sword and rushing to his side. 

"Step away from the dog tommy. do you want the same thing to happen to you?"

Tommy looked at Technoblade and scoffed, getting up and walking to Tubbo. His head hung in shame as Tubbo hugged him. Technoblade smiled and kicked the fox.

"You know, his hide would be great as a coat."

Everyone looked at Technoblade and gagged. He was talking about skinning their friend and wearing him as a coat. He picked the body up and walked away with it. Tommy looked at the people on Pogtopias side and signaled them to follow him. They needed to leave soon and get out of technos grasp.

  
  


____________

  
  


Technoblade grabbed the hide of the fox and wrapped it around his neck, the foxes fur was warm. Turning to the people that had followed him to the castle he spoke.

"Today is a new era. an era of power and bravery. The traitors of this nation are gone and it's only the strong now. No more bees, no more discs, and importantly no more TnT. "

The crowd smiled and cheered Technoblade on. The pig king was finally going to live how he wanted. A ruler amongst a nation of fools. Walking around the castle(which was previously erets) he smiled. Noticing a small chest in the corner of his throne. Technoblade ignored it, he had more important things to worry about then a chest. He needed to strike fear into his people. make them run to him and to him protecting them.

___________

  
  


Tommy looked at Tubbo and cried. He lost it all, Pogtopia was gone,L'manburg was gone, his friend was gone… Technoblade had taken it all from him. everything was gone and it was  **_his_ ** fault. Tubbo looked at Tommys face and pat his back.

"Do you want to listen to a disc?"

Tommy looked at Tubbo and smiled, wiping his eyes and getting up to go to his ender chest and grab Blocks.Reaching for the disc he noticed a book and quil on the floor,it was opened to page 4. The book simply read 

_ 'I have already laced the tnt and I planned with dream. it will be soon that my unfinished symphony will be destroyed by it's maker.' _

Tommy grabbed it and looked at who made it. 

'unsigned…'

Tommy sighed and set it down. He knew who wrote it. Wilbur did. L'manburg the man's 'unfinished symphony' was gone and he had blown it up. 

_______

  
  


Quackity was conflicted to put it lightly. Technoblade has just been crowned king of the SMP but he also couldn't leave his friend. He grabbed his hat and looked at Techno. his hands clenched as he walked up to him.

"Technoblade. we need to talk."

Technoblade looked at him and scoffed, looking him up and down and responding to the shorter man.

"Adress me correctly quackity. your majesty,technoblade."

Quackity looked at him and repeated himself.

"your  _ majesty _ technoblade. I need to speak with you."

Technoblade looked at him and readjusted his crown, turning to look at him and listen.

"Well? you have my attention."

Quackity looked at him and looked into the sun from the castles window. 

"Why did you want power if you are opposing government."

Technoblade looked at him and smiled softly.

"Everybody wants to rule the world Quackity."

Quackity looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Well quackity,why don't you be my prince. You will be my vice president per say."

Quackity looked at him and grabbed his hat and took it off. looking at Technoblade with a strange look on his face. 

"You realise I was already a vice President? look where that got me"

Technoblade looked at him and laughed. grabbing the man's shoulder and turning him to face him.

"You were raised false. I can guide you correctly into the eagle you were meant to be."

Quackity looked at him and pondered, grabbing the wall and sighing. Quackity looked at him and nodded.

"Fine. I'll be your prince."

Technoblade smiled and put hid arm around his shoulder from the side and pulled him close.

"I know I can count on you."

_________

  
  


"YOU BITCH."

Tommy looked at Eret, grabbing his sword and holding it at his throat. 

"YOU BETRAYED US AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?"

Eret gulped and stumbled back from him. The once great king has now been reduced to peasantry and revolution. 

"Tommy please I didn't have any idea of this happening!"

Feet desperately tried to reason with the 16 year old .

"History repeats itself…"

Tubbo said, grabbing his still injured arm and looking at them two.

"Wilbur ended L'manburg how Eret did. blowing it up."

Tommy looked at him and back down at Eret, throwing his sword down and grabbing the book from earlier. 

"What's that tommy?"

Tubbo looked at him, helping Eret up in the process.

"I found it on the ground, it's Wilburs diary."

Eret and Tubbo looked at eachother and huddled around him. Tommy turned to the first page of the diary and started reading.

_ 'Dear Diary, am  _ i _ the villian? I've been kicked from my nation with nothing left except Tommy and scraps. Over throwing someone who was  _ legally _ elected… that's what villains do right? so I must be a villian. I  _ have  _ to be a villian.' _

They looked at the diary and closed it. Tommy put it in his bag and continued walking. 

"Tommy! are we going to rebuild L'mamburg?"

Tommy looked at Tubbo and scoffed. Wavering his hand to point out the destruction of the land. 

"Tubbo. we can fix this. Technoblade will kill us!"

Tubbo looked at him and huffed. turning to the land.

"What's the worst he can do? death? Don't you remember what Wilbur said? independence or  _ death _ ."

Tommy gripped his hand into a fist and punched Tubbo.

"HE WILL DO TO YOU WHAT HE DID TO FUNDY. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Tommy cried out, grabbing onto Tubbo then hugging him.

"I don't want you to die."

Tommy cried out, grabbing onto him and sobbing.

"I love L'manburg Tommy. I would risk my life for it."

______

Technoblade smiled at himself in the mirror. He would raise quackity like a son. make him tough to fight against the traitors. Grabbing onto Fundys dead flesh and hanging it on a coat rack. He needed to make an example of someone. 

"Your majesty! we found someone around the castle! one of the traitors."

Technoblade smiled evily and turned to look at him. 

"Capture them and put them in the dungeon. We will make a reminder for any traitor for the future."


	2. Traitors Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki find out what happens when traitors get caught.

Nikki ran along the walls, holding herself steady as she cried. Looking behind her seeing Ponk and Punz aiming an arrow at her. She gulped and ducked. shaking and looking at them.

"SURRENDER TRAITOR."

Nikki gulped and stood up, holding her hands up,her hair was messy and in her face. 

"Please, I just want to see him."

Ponk and Punz looked at her and each other before going closer.

"Wilbur is  _ dead _ Nikki. your coming with us."

Nikki choked on air and was forced up, hiccuping and being dragged away by the two men.

______

Eret grabbed his water and drank. Looking around to see where Nikki had gone. 

"Eret! where is Nikki she has been gone for awhile." 

Eret looked at him and then stood up. no she wouldn't have… would Nikki go and try and find Wilbur? Was Wilbur even  _ alive _ ?

"I haven't seen her… I thought she was with you two."

Tubbo gulped and went to go grab Tommy. Looking at the taller man he started to shake.

"Please tell me you be seen Nikki."

Tommy looked at him and shook his head, grabbing his sword and torch before going around looking. Nikki was Wilbys favourite person, and now Wilbur gone and Nikkis missing. Eret had started to follow behind them.

____________

  
  


"Nikki!"

Quackity looked at her before rushing over to her. seeing her injuries he gulped and grabbed a key to the cell. 

"Quackity. stay away from her."

Technoblade came from behind. holding his trident and shield. Looking at the girl and scoffing.

"You disgust me traitor."

Nikki backed up in her cell at the sound of his voice. 

"Gather the town people. I want them to see this."

Quackity looked at Technoblade in distugust. Would he really kill Nikki? She was a traitor but she was still a women! what happened to all the loving women stuff…

"Yes your majesty."

Technoblade looked at Quackity and stopped him.

"Quackity. just call me dad."

Quackity looked at him and gulped, grabbing Nikki and dragging her to the surface of the castle.

"Of course, dad."

_______

  
  


Eret looked at the castle and gasped. seeing Nikki on top of a raised platform he looked back to Tubbo and Tommy to stop then from coming closer.

"They have her."

Eret whispered, looking closer at what was happening before Techno arrived on the scene.

"Good evening! It's only day two of my reign but here we are, holding a traitor accountable of their actions!"

Technoblade smiled, holding an ax close Nikkis throat. 

"I'll make an example to the traitors and for everyone who  _ dare  _ disobey me."

The crowd was silent as they watched Technoblade. BadBoyHalo was holding back tears to what was about to happen.

"Nikki. how do you plead?"

Technoblade looked her dead in the eye, her dead voice could only respond with a small guilty before Technoblade hit her with his ax. Nikki gasped for air as blood shot from her stomach, Technoblade dragged the blade up her stomach laughing. 

"Nikki. how much do you like eagles?"

Nikki could only look up as she felt her organs get split. as techno ripped her ribs to the side, grabbing her heart and taking a bite out of it. 

"Power Nikki. power."

Nikki gasped as she felt her heart being pulled from her. Blood pouring everywhere on the cobblestone and wood.

"My second execution and both successful."

Technoblade yelled triumphantly, throwing the heart down. Looking at the deceased girl and laughing. 

"Another article of clothing for me."

_______

Eret threw himself to the cobblestone wall and threw up, Wiping his mouth as tears poured down his face. 

"Tommy Tubbo we need to run now."

Tommy and Tubbo looked at him. 

"what happened to her?"

Eret grabbed them and swiftly ran through the forest of the castle, settling in a small hole.

"She's dead."

Tubbo and Tommy looked at him and gagged, Tommy held himself together to ask one thing.

"who all was there."

Eret sighed, holding his own hand and looking at Tommy. 

"I don't think you want to know."

Tommy practiced growled at Eret before asking again.

"who. was. there."

Eret sighed and put a hand on Tommys shoulder.

"Quackity, BadBoyHalo, Ponk, Punz, Dream, George, Sapnap, and Skeppy were all there."

Tommy looked at Eret in disgust. Quackity wouldn't side with him right? His friend wouldn't side with the enemy right? 

_ right? _


End file.
